Laços
by Azeituna
Summary: Shaka tem que encontrar uma alma, Mu um jeito de deijar de amar o amigo. Um mistério sobrenatural e um quarto pequeno no calor da Índia ajudam pouco. Mu/Shaka
1. Chapter 1

N.A.: Meu português não é dos melhores é essa historia é um pouco açurada. Mesmo assim espero que esteja bom. O é desculpem o portunhol por que mesmo que eu revise isto durante horas sempre tem portunhol of doom em algum lugar. Saint Seiya pertece a Kuramada e Toie Animation. Vai ter Mu/Shaka e alguns OC como personagems secundarios.

* * *

I-Fatos

As ruas de Calcutá são longas e tortuosas, nessa parte da cidade que nenhum urbanista havia visitado fazia já tempo. Labirintos de vivendas proletárias .Nem asfalto, nem luz pública e muito menos sinalização que ajudasse a não se perder nessas ruas todas iguais, Mas Shaka sabe o que está fazendo. Mu sabe que em uma missão tem que confiar no amigo, e confia nele de olhos fechados e não só porque a Índia e o pais onde nasceu e mesmo se isto não é bem uma missão

- Bom, temos onde procurar. – Disse Mu.

Shaka negou.

-Não, agora temos que ir descansar, não temos que procurar, eu sei bem onde está. – Disse antes de começar a entrar por uma das ruas.

Mu acenou. E lhe segui. Na rua pela que entraram o sol era escaso e o lixo estava espalhado pelo chão. Algumas pombas iam buscar sua comida nesses restos. Mu achava a cena bonita, natural. Gostava de estar fora do Santuário. Mas mesmo assim...

-Você sabe tudo Shaka, sou eu que ainda não sei porque estou aqui. –

Shaka caminhava calmo, parou um passo ouvindo a pergunta, Aries notou.

-Preferia não estar aqui?

- Não! Claro que não, Shaka, não se pode recusar o pedido de um amigo nem a ordem de uma Deusa. Não quero me meter em seus problemas, só quero saber se sou seu companheiro em uma luta ou em uma investigação. - Shaka girou o rostro para os dois aldoe e seguiu andando com o paso rapido e regular.

- São segredos, que ainda não podem lhe ser revelados.- Disse Shaka e Mu parou de caminhar.

O loiro girou a cabeça, com um sorriso nos lábios Mu respondeu dando uma risada. Com essas palavras e essa posse o amigo parecia un gurú indiano de revista de saúde. Além do mais se ele conehcia Shaka é conhecia bastante isso tinha sido uma tentiva de humor.

-Isso não e humor, sabe? oh, grande comandante.

Shaka, aproveitou para pegar uma garrafa de água da sua sacola e beber um gole.

-Quer?

Mu aceitou mesmo se tinha uma, porque Shaka estava lhe oferecendo e porque poderia por suas mãos nas deles uns instantes.

.- Agora me diz Shaka. Que estamos fazendo aqui?

***

Shaka só teve a visao clara, duas semanas atrás. Viu uma cena e tinha boas rações para acreditar que era ela. Mu teria que dar a sua opinião mas ele já tinha certeza que era ela. Abriu os olhos com cuidado e viu o chão a alguns centímetros dele. Não tinha percebido que levitava O chão estava quente quando se sentou, o seu cosmos havia aquecido a pedra.

Queria falar agora com Saori. Ainda era tempo eram cinco horas da tarde e podia sentir o sol caindo sobre o deserto e a marmore branca. Estava bastante feliz. Era estranho se sentir assim calmo e vivo depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Tolo talvez, um pouco desconcertante também, mas bom sem dúvidas. E sabia que essa alegria não lhe chegou so por uma visão.

Aprendeu a gostar, depois da casa de Hades, da menina da sua parte humana além do respeito que devia a deusa. Era meigam era inteligente era calma, mas não sabe muito da vida por isso Shaka espera poder esconder algumas coisdas que esta escondendo também para si mesmo.

-Como aconteceu isso?- Pergunta ela, seria.

-Eu estive morto, minha alma reencarnou.- Ela lhe olhava, enquanto acomodava com a mão os o cabelos lilas. Fez lhe pensar em outros cabelos parecidos.- Eu...eu expulsei a alma, porque estava prestes a morrer. Alguma vez já ouviou dessas historias sensacionalista sobre crianças que lembram vidas passadas.

-Acho que ouvi.

- Não creio que minha alma, o a dessa criança sejam exatamente iguais dado que as nossas voltaram por uma energia vital diferente, a sua minha deusa. Então eu vejo a mente dela e tenho certeza que alguma vez poderá ver minha lembranças. Não acho que goste. É por isso que quero acha-la.

Sãori sorriu e murmurou um "claro que sim". Sem armadura o seu cavaleiro não deixava de parecer excepcional mas tinha mais humanidade seus dedos escorregavam com calma por uma das colunas.

* * *

Leiam e comenten, esta fic tem capitulos curtos e queria tentar fazer uma historia de aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi, capitulo curtinho desta vez, agradeço a leituras e o comentario. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Pensamentos

Mu apoiou o ombro na janela e olhou a rua. Era uma dessas ruas sem saída que vão ficando mais obscuras a medida que se chega ao fim. Varias casas de dois andares, eram na verdade quadrados de concreto onde Mu tinha visto entrar pelo menos quatorze pessoas nesse dia. Também tinha percebido que eram pelo menos duas famílias separadas e uma delas tinha as crianças mais pequenas. já conhecia os seus nomes por ouvi-los gritar: Kareena, Abhisarika, Lalit, Mahin, Taneja.

Imaginava a infância de Shaka antes do Santuário, em uma vida mais normal.

Uma menina adolescente cuidava deles normalmente, o pai ficava em casa na manha, achava que dormindo porque as dois da tarde, saia e não voltava mais ate a madrugada devia ser trabalho noturno Com um horário laborar inumano e claro, a mãe cozinhava para vender arroz em de pratos de plástico na hora do almoço. Mu gostava de observar, depois de tanto tempo de guerras santas a vida simples era fascinante.

O mais fascinante da sua vida era agora o homem com quem estava compartindo quarto. Shaka meditava em lótus num canto do quarto com uma cozinha e banheiro em que estavam se hospedando. Fazia isso quase o dia todo. Mu não se importava, podia observar ele, admirar a sua o corpo esvelto em uma roupa colorida a face calma como uma estátua, tentar adivinhar seus pensamentos.

Quando não meditava, conversavam. Era perfeito e Mu tinha medo. Estava se envolvendo demais. Estavam, bem, para ser mais claro só ele estava, brincando de casinha com Virgem. Shaka era doce, claro, era inteligente, e belo mas estava centrado na sua missão e não sonhando numa vida onde os dois estariam vivendo com o outro por própria vontade.

Shaka era seu amigo, seu irmão de armas, não seria seu namorado. E tolo querer isso, afinal esse amor e só do seu lado. E cresceu na solidão de Jamiel com as lembranças. Quando se reencontraram o real era bem melhor. Depois da guerra Santa Shaka tinha-se tornado seu amigo de novo, mais só seu amigo. Mesmo assim, isso já é bom, pensa Mu. Ele confia em mim, eu posso vê-lo enquanto ele medita, estamos bem assim.

***

Era dificil para ele fazer um pedido.

-Athena. Alem de me deixar ir eu queria lhe pedir outro favor.  
Acenou.  
- Eu queria que meu Mu de Aries viesse comigo. Estes fenômenos de telepatia e migração da alma podem lhe interesar.  
-Claro que sim.- As veces a voz de Saori misturava o tom calmo de Athena e os acentos doces de uma menina rica do Japão  
–Divirtam-se. –Dice quando ele ultima frase não sabia se lhe falava a menina ou a Deusa, ou se ela sabia o que ele ainda não tinha descoberto.

No começo viver de novo foi estranho, melhor, sem dúvidas, porque todos sentiam que sua missão não havia acabado. E que tinham que aproveitar a vida. Esta nova chance era como uma recompensa, Aioria estava com Marin. E ele quer estar com Mu.

Não sabe quando se apaixonou, nem se isso era amor. Achava que sim, desde que lhe entregou aquele rosário, pensava nele, eram pensamentos não muito intensos porque estavam em uma guerra e toda a intensidade estava na batalha. "Algumas pessoas nobres como Mu devem morrer, e uma pena para seu aprendiz, para todos ." "No seu exilio em Jamiel deve ter pensado muito nunca lhe perguntei se nesse tempo nos detestava."

* * *

Saiú muito curto mas bom, como compensaçao eu já quase terminei o próximo capitulo e vou estar postando amanha ou quinta maximo. Quase todos vao ser assim presente-flashback os proximos dois pelo menos nao acho que tenha muitos capitulos. Até loge.


	3. Chapter 3

N.A: Como o que se promete e divida (sim eu sei portunhol mas gostaria de saber a expressao en português) aqui bem o capitulo tambén curto que prometid ontém. Vou tentar publicar um mais longo da proxima vez . Espero que gosten.

* * *

Suposições

A alma de Shaka esta na menina menor. Mu sorriu com a ideia enquanto bebiam chá. Devia ser interessante ter a alma conectada a alguém que não pensava ainda como adulto.

-Quantos anos tem?

Shaka sabia porque a mãe da menina lhe havia ensinado.

- Dois anos e meio. O tempo desde que eu morri ate agora. Não sabia com certeza quando percebeu que a sua alma estava unida como com uma corrente a outra mente. Não se assustou porque sabia que tinha o controle. Mais sentia que algumas partes dele podiam ser sentidas, os pensamentos que ele não protegia por considera-los muito banais acabavam, as vesses na mente de Taneja.

- Então a sua alma esta nela agora, e você tem que cortar esse vinculo se eu entendi bem.

- Limitar. Cortar eu não posso. E um vinculo forte demais. Posso fazer com que nossas mentes se toquem só um mínimo imperceptível

-Sim- Mu olhou pela janela. – Então tem que ganhar a confiança dos pais para poder chegar ate ela, não é? Vai ser difícil, não ficam muito tempo em casa.

Shaka sorriu e pensou que faziam uma bõa equipe.

- Tenho que dar um jeito, ela pode se assustar muito, ficar muito confusa com lembranças e pensamentos estrangeiros na sua mente.

Mu sorriu e pensou de novo nas diferenças entre uma criança e o cavaleiro de mais próximo a deus.

- Para você isto deve ser difícil também, não é Shaka?

- O quê?

- Ter alguém na sua mente, que veja seus pensamentos.

Shaka negou.

- Ela não pode.

-Ah.

***

Quando voltaram a vida, no inicio tudo foi como un sonho, Shaka so pode lembrar da alegria de disser "Isto é mentira!" enquanto se olhava.

Estavam vivos de novo era uma segunda chance. Podian fazer tudo o que deixaram passar. Foi por isso, para aproveitar a oportunidade que ele começou a falar com Mu freqüentemente, a mostrar interesse , o ariano não parecia surpreso com isso. As vesses Shaka se perguntava se se amigo não estava esperando isso a muito tempo. Afinal, sempre se deram bem. Falavam muito as vesses Sentados no chão ou num dos sofás de Mu. Sobre algum tema que não tinha solução normalmente mas tantos problemas que podiam ficar a noite toda analisando isso. Era abstrato, falavam do mundo. Poucas vesseis deles mesmo.

Quem falava era quase sempre Mu. Da sua infância, o mestre, o aprendiz, os amigos cavaleiros de bronze. Mu gosta das pessoas, do mundo. Shaka percebendo que também gostava de Mu.  
Em todos os sentidos da palavra. Gostava da sua alma elevada e de suas mãos finas bem desenhadas com dedos longos. Era uma amizade preciosa, e um desejo carnal. Era também um segredo. Por medo mais que por outro motivo. Por medo mas não da resposta, achava que seria um sim. Medo do que aconteceria se o seu amor respondido. Não tinha certeza de poder ser de repente tão humano e ter outro em sua vida. Mesmo se esse outro era Mu.

Mu que gostava dele, que esperava por ele, por um gesto, uma resposta mais forte as cariciasm aos sorrisos. Shaka era bom amigo, só que calculava cada gesto para que não parecesse cálido demais. Se envolver seu melhor amigo seria um error, porque ele seria pior amante do que amigo.

____

_

* * *

_

Terceiro capitulo. Estou feliz de como ficou espero que vocês gostem. Gostam de lemon? Acho que vai ter no proximo capitulo ou no seguinte entao pode demorar. Hum...vou ter que mudar a classificaçao. Oh se eu fiz um erro de portugues que faz vocês queiram me matar por favor avissem.

Até mais.


	4. Chapter 4

N.A: Como diriam em meu outro fandom Fail fic is fail. Bom de algum jeito eu continuie con isto e aqui esta o resultado. Capitulo enteiramente no presnete. Perdoem pela demora na actualizaçao e como sempre pelo portunhol of doom se tiver por haí. Obrigada por leer.

* * *

Sentimentos

Não e novo para Mu ver Shaka de Virgem alterado mas inesperado, era. Quem diria que o obstáculo não era ganhar a confiança dos pais mas a da menina. Os pais eram muito religiosos, então quando Shaka pediu ajuda-lhes alguns dias na casa eles aceitaram isso como um presente do Céu. Não tinham nenhum problema com que Virgem seja budista, um santo mendigo tão belo, cego e mesmo assim vindo de tão longe só podia ser uma bênção

Shaka passava então os dias limpando um pouco o altar deles, acendendo velas, rezando e falando com as crianças de Sita, Vishnu e contando histórias do Ramayana, a saga épica sagrada. Já houve outras pessoas assim naquela casa, as crianças não tinham medo de sentar ao redor de Shaka para escutar e sabiam que seus pais ficariam bravos senão.

Mu durante o dia, caminhava pelas ruas desde os bairros pobres até os prédios de negócios Pensava na vida, em essa vida normal. Nos problemas que teriam as pessoas que caminhavam nessas ruas, sorria quando era o admiravam pela sua aparência. O amor, o dinheiro a família eram para eles os maiores dramas. E continuam vivendo. Mu lutou guerras. Não, podia morrer de amor. Se gostava do amigo e seu amor não era correspondido podia viver com isso. Seria triste mas não mortal. Quando olhava as mulheres rir no seu passo ou os homens levando as crianças a escola pensava "Se todos morressem de amor não precisaríamos de controle de natalidade"

Shaka pensava entrar rápido na mente da menina e bloquear o fluxo, mas não conseguia, ela se defendia dessa mente estrangeira sem perceber.

- Bom, parece que precisa chegar um pouco mais perto de Deus né Shaka? – Virgem ate que era convencido, por isso mexer com ele lhe faria reagir um pouco.

Sorriu.

- Essa não e o problema. O problema e a guerra, estou treinado para ser um cavaleiro, não sei mexer em mentes alheias sem quebra-las.

A presencia de Mu lhe confortava gostando de ter o amigo com ele. Mesmo se não podia tê-lo tão proximo como queria, assim estava bem.

-Insisto, esperava mais de você, homem santo.

Shaka sorriu e sem pensar quase, chegou perto de Mu que estava sentado num canto pôs sua mão nos cabelos lilas. Fazendo um pouco de pressão na cabeça.

- Não me fales assim ferreiro.

Mu riu e essa risada era clara e franca como nos tempos antes das guerras. Com um movimento rápido o ariano tirou a mão que tinha na cabeça e a prendeu entre suas mãos. Se levantou e agarrou a outra mão também, Shaka e mais alto que ele, então ficou na ponta dos pés e se aproximou.  
-Eu digo o que quero Virgem.- O tom era brincalhão, enquanto lhe obrigava a apoiar as costas na parede. O sorriso amplio na cara arredondada de Mu fazia brilhar os seus olhos, os cabelos prendidos descansando sobre um lado do peito tocavam-se com as pontas dos seus.

Era óbvio que quando deixassem de rir iam cometer um grande erro. E com o calor da noite, o cheiro do outro concentrado no quarto e o ar entrando pela janela fazendo mexer os seus cabelos não pensaram enquanto se beijavam.

Shaka começou com os labios semi-aberto sob os do amigo não demorarao em fazer o beijo mais rápido mais profundo em apegar os corpos, amarrar os braços. Sentir os peitos se tocar através da roupa, as línguas sobre a carne macia da boca. Mu apertava o seu pescoço com os braços e Shaka agarrava com as duas mãos abertas a base das costas do ariano. Durou muito, ate que as línguas comecem a excitar demais, ate que as pernas comecem jogos que não deveriam ter.

Se separam. Já não tinham vontade de rir e a palavra erro doía na consciência. Mas a noite ainda era quente e os corpos estavam proximós. Foi Mu quem se apertou contra o corpo de Shaka insistentem olhando nos seus olhos.

-Shaka...

Shaka não podia disser que sim. Tinha todas as rações do mundo para isso. Mas sentia como o outro cavaleiro apertada a suas cadeiras e como isso começaba a ter efeito nele, sentir a respiração de Mu, os joelhos se esfregando en suas pernas, o coração batendo forte que não sabia se era o dele ou do amigo.

Não podia dizer que não. Acenou.

* * *

No proximo capitulo tem lemon. Con esses dois nunca aliguei para quem é seme e quem é Uke. XD O capitulo vai ser um pouquinho mais longo e vai ser como uma pausa na acçao mas nao esqueci o problema supernatural. Comentarios me fazem muito feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

N.A.: Olá! Como vai tudo undo? Bom se alguemm ainda quer leer esta fic aqui estou devolta. Depois de uma pausa de seis meses. Como prometi isso e lemon e sou muito ruim escrevendo lemon mas queria tentar fazer em português sem que fosse muito horrivel. ATENÇAO LEMON. Se nao gostar e só esperar o rpoxio capitulo. Desculpem o terrivel português tentei corregir. Espero que gostem

* * *

Gestos

Mu começou tirando a camisa, queria que Shaka fizesse alguma coisam ter certeza que ele também queria isso. Shaka tirou o manto superior da sua roupa enquanto Mu peridia a camisa e as calças. O ar entraba pela janelam ar quente. Aries passou os dedos pelas costas de Shaka ajudandole a tirar o nó e desenvolver as roupas no seu corpo. Era mais musculoso do que ele, com a pele mais macia também. O tecido safrã caíu e Virgem girou devagar. Segurou as cadeiras com as duas mãos e aproximou seu corpo.

Shaka podia sentir como Mu estava tremendo se excitando perto do seu corpo. Mu fez escoregar a mão para tocar o seu sexo dentro do boxer, acariciar o espaço interior quente e suave das coxas com a ponta dos dedos. Virgem abriu a bouca para gemir mas so consegiu suspirar. Começou outro beijo mais rápido profundo. Queria mais, queria esses dedos mais fortes, queria Aries mais perto, deixou seu peso reposar no brazo forte de Mu apoiado na paredem e Mu tirou rapidamente a cueca. Estavam suando e isso os cabelos faziam cocegâs em seu peito. Estava feliz. Abraçou o amigo e amarrou uma perna em uma do amigo com o pé aranhou levemente o talão do ariano para mostrar que queria tudo. Mu entendeu.

Ainda lhe acariciaba as coxas quando beijou, quase chupando o pescoço forte. Lambeu o pomo de Adaõ, e dessa vez Shaka gemeu baixo. Mu se separou dele un pouco, deixando sentir um pouco de frío entre seus dois corpos.

O ariano teria gostado de disser alguma coisa como eu te amo, ou estou adorando o seu cheiro de flores e incenso, faz muito tempo que sonho com isso. Mas sentia que esse momento não era seguro que duraria só o que durassem as suas ereccões, a necesidade. O frio entre eles voltaria quando os seus corpos deixassem de estar amarrados.

Não se importou, e pegou uma mecha longa de cabelo de Shakana frente dele, olhou os olhos fechados.

-Gire...-sugeriu

Shaka obedeceu porque confia em Mu, por isso não se está nervoso respira forte e se relaja enquanto os dedosm molhados com saliva entram nele. Da um soco leve na parede e geme sentindo a vontade de ter tudo e os arrepios que os dedos finos, longos ja le davam quando separavam a pele das suas nágedas. Mu fez entrar dois dedos tinha vontadem agora já, mas esperava, se segurava, respiravam frotava o peito contra a parede um pouco fria para aguentar, nao queria sentir dorm nao agora na primeira vez com ele tudo tinha que ser o mais agradavél possivél. Entrou outro dedo et Shaka estaba comenzando a se acostumar a relaxar. Respirou et tentou soltar todos os musculos.

O corpo atrás dele se apertou as suas costas. Mu escondia o rosto no cabelo de Shaka e começava a entroducir-se no amigo fazendo ele gemer apertando os dentes para ficar calado e mexer as cadeiras rápido demais, para lhe acalmar passou uma mão pela barriga acariciando dos musculos com movimentos suaves. Se entendiam sem ter que falar, encontraram um ritmo, Mu beijava os cabelos loiros, adorando esse corpo quente acelerando aos poucos, rebolando as cadeiras como se quisesse descobrir toda a profundidade do corpo do outro. Shaka so sentia o sexo de Mu acelerar e o seu corpo tremer.

-Mu...me toque...

Mu apertou mais a cara contra os cabelos. Shaka gozou no momento que a outra mão roçou a sua pele ficando uns segundos invadido pelo prazer que se liberou como uma explosão sobre os dedos que continuavam lhe acariciando, apertando-lhe muito, incapaz de pensar en Mu que seguia se mexendo en sue interior ou na pequena porção de dor que sentira.

Aries gozou quando Shaka ja tinha saido do trance foi apertado contra a parade e o ariano se frotou algumas veces contra ele.

-Shaka...-disse numa voz afogada, dando a ultima estocada e gozando dentro de Virgem que lhe fez sentir um impulso forte em todo o corpo, uma vontade que isso durasse para sempre, que ele pudesse entrar mais fundo, mais tempo...

Um frio impossivél para os 42 graús que fazia na rua os invadiu quando se separam. Mu quis falar com Shaka mas o amigo entrou no pequeno banheiro. Mu entendeu.

Ninguém disse nada mais nessa noite. Escolheram dos cantos diferentes para dormir. O quarto era muito pequeno para ignorar mais com o dia esperava esquecer esse momento.

Não queria estar quando Mu acordasse para lhe perguntar o que tinha sido isso. Porque os dois tinham vontade, mais a vontade não e amor, não e nem necessariamente gosta do outro. E um momento que acontecem porque os sentidos são exagerados e a mente sempre encontra motivos para te fazer ceder.

Por isso não tinha falado com Mu antes das doce casas. A idéia do fim do mundo podia fazer que jurassem coisas que não iam respeitar.

* * *

Bom pelos menos acabou a tensao sexual e ficou...uma tensao emocional bem maior! Do capitulo seguinte mais problemas supernaturais.


End file.
